More Power Than Originally Forseen
by Olivia-Starr
Summary: 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' did not grow up with abusive cousins. Instead, he lives with the rich, famous, and most Noble House of Malfoy. He's known everywhere in the Wizarding world, and he absolutely loves it. Artemis Fowl II is researching magic. Who knew the People existed? Artemis did. It throws a wrench in his plans when he receives a very special letter, delivered by an owl.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Artemis stared at the note in his hands. This was unforeseen, and Artemis was always wary of the unknown. That's why he made it his business to know everything. The note was not only unforeseen, but also explicitly impossible.

'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' is what the top of it said.

Artemis kept staring. Butler, who was beside his charge, was beginning to worry. Artemis was showing no response whatsoever, and this time Butler had no one to shoot.

"Butler," Artemis finally said, "Did you know about this?"

Butler chose his words carefully. It would not do to upset his charge anymore than he already was.

"Your father told me, before he left." Butler did not say, 'Before he was kidnapped and possibly killed by the Russian Mafia'. It was still a touchy subject.

"And why, Butler, did you not share this information with me?" Artemis was still staring at the paper. His brain was racing, trying to think of any plausible explanation for this phenomenon. A prank? No. It was too elaborate. Owls were nocturnal, and they did not deliver letters through windows.

Either this was real, or Artemis was starting to go insane- like his mother.

"Because your father told me not to. He thought you might be a Squib."

Artemis did not ask what a Squib was. He would find out soon, he was sure. The paper began to shake in his hand.

"Okay." He was trying to be reasonable, and not let his confusion and frustration out on Butler. He was not going to sit here and do nothing, either. So he began to ask questions.

"Where has this school been hidden? How old is it? Where so I get these supplies? Who is 'Professor Minerva McGonagall'? Is there anything else I need to know?"

Butler did his best to explain. It was in Artemis's study that Butler and he stayed up until the early morning hours. Artemis was a fountain of questions. Finally, Artemis had his fill of answers. For now, at least.

"So you're telling me that my father was a 'Pureblood' and my mother is a Muggleborn?"  
Butler nodded.

"Very well, I can live with that."

They left for Hogwarts a week before school started.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Yes, I know Draco. It is _very_ exciting about us going to Hogwarts." Harry's voice was more sarcastic than what polite society said was nice. In fact, he was being quite rude.

Draco was used to this, however. It came with living with Harry Potter. Usually he wouldn't mind Harry's tone of voice, but today was special. Two owls had come with enrollment letters for the both of them. Draco had always wanted to attend Hogwarts. It was a prestigious school- the very same one that his father and mother had attended.

Harry, it seemed, did not share Draco's enthusiasm. The two adoptive brothers were sitting in the Malfoy's personal library, discussing anything and everything. Mostly Hogwarts, at the moment.

"I'm sure I'll be a Slytherin." Draco's voice sounded confident, but he was slightly worried that he would be Sorted into Gryffindor and bring shame to the Malfoy name.

Harry had no such problems.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure you will. I will be, too. That way, Snape won't be _allowed_ to hate me. Honestly, his resentment towards me is dumb. And stupid. Who cares about his school crush being my mother? Stupid." Lucius Malfoy, in a rare lapse of thinking, had told Harry and Draco the reason Severus Snape hated Harry.

Draco thought, deep down, that it was cute Snape missed Lily still. Harry thought Snape should get a life.

The letters that the boys were discussing were laid out on the low table before them.

Harry leaned back in his comfortable chair. Draco, at the same time, stood up. Lucius had just walked in.

"I see you got your letters?" came Lucius's voice. Lucius was not at all surprised. He had been expecting this, and was quite proud of his son and adoptive son.

"I suppose we should go retrieve your school equipment."

It wasn't five minutes later that they were in Diagon Alley.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N- I wanna thank people for following and favoriting my crap... Also, many of my updates will be from mobile, so it's bound to have grammar issues. If you find some- tell me. I'll try to fix it... gl finding the Princess Bride referece... SO YESH. THANKSH)

Chapter Three

Artemis was not a normal boy. When other boys might have sat down and cried, he kept going. When other boys threw a tantrum, he sat calmly and answered the problem.

Be that as it may, without Butler, he might have already thrown a tantrum.

Never would he have imagined that a dingy pub like the Leaky Cauldron held the door to the Wizarding world. He might have found it, given time, but never could he have gotten through.

It frustrated him to admit this. He was a genius! Geniuses are not stopped by a simple door!

His ego had not only taken a beating, but his brain had too.

Wizards broke all laws rationality. You think that a chair should stay on the ground due to gravity? Use a simple spell, and it can be crashing into the door in a millisecond.

It hurt Artemis' extensive knowledge.

Butler was doing the best as he knew how - trying to keep his charge sane. He has always wondered how close Artemis was to a breakdown, and this might be too much.

At the moment, Artemis was standing still, having robes fitted for him.

"Hogwarts, dear?" The lady fitting him seemed to be a gossip. Artemis usually had no use for women such a her, but today was a day of many exceptions.

"Yes, if your question is what I believe it is, I am going to be attending Hogwarts this semester."'

The lady flinched. How did such a young boy have the mannerisms of an adult?

"Slytherin I'll bet..." she muttered.

"Do speak up when addressing someone." Artemis had heard what she had said. He was just being spiteful.

As she continued to measure Artemis, muttering as she did, Madam Malkin tried to ignore the hulking man hovering over her shoulder.

The bell above the door rang, signalling that another customer had arrived.

Artemis turned his head slightly, noting who had come through the door. Two boys, one with blond slicked back hair, and one with unruly black hair. A tall man wearing expensive robes followed them in. He too had blond hair- only his was longer.

Artemis turned his back to them, projecting an air of uncaring.

* * *

Harry and Draco walked in front of Lucius Malfoy. Though neither of them showed it, both boys were beyond excited about shopping for school supplies.

Harry would never say he was excited because shopping for school was lame.

Draco never said he was excited because he was raised better than that.

Both of them agreed that walking inside the store Broomstix meant that Lucius was feeling generous.

Brooms of all sorts of colours, shapes, and sizes, covered the walls. Aisles upon aisles showcased newer and better models of the same basic shape. The boys would have run towards the Nimbus 2000, but Lucius was still watching them. Instead, they walked in a dignified manner, as befitting of the Malfoy name.

Who cared if their last few steps were slightly less dignified? They were entitled to some rushing.

"It's beautiful..." Draco muttered. He hoped his father hadn't heard him say that.

"Yeah... Look at that wood! Very... gorgeous..." Harry was not usually prone to loss of words, but the Nimbus 2000 was indeed a thing of beauty.

Lucius, of course, heard everything that both boys had just said, but he chose not to correct their behavior for once.

After looking for well over an hour, Lucius made the boys leave. He did not buy them a broom, but only because first-years were not allowed to own one.

The next store was Ollivander's. Draco found his wand after the second try. It unsettled him that he was predictable enough to make buying a wand easy.

Harry took longer. Only after he had shattered all the windows, pushed most wand boxes to the ground, and spilled a bottle of ink on Lucius's robes did Harry find the correct wand.

'Curious...' Ollivander thought to himself, 'Curious that he should get that wand, when it's brother gave him that scar.' Ollivander was smart, and did not say this aloud. Lord Malfoy most likely wouldn't appreciate the commentary. Ollivander let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when the Malfoys left.

Harry nearly skipped to the next store. He didn't though, at least not at first. It was hard to keep the spring out of his step.

Draco was just trying to keep walking. Getting fitted for a robe was not his idea of fun, even if his adoptive brother thought it was the best thing ever.

When they walked in, the first thing they saw was a giant man. He was wearing a muggle suit. There was instant dislike between the three, even if his muggle clothes seemed expensive. The next person they saw was a scrawny boy with raven black hair and piercing blue eyes.

Draco glanced at Harry, and in one look they both agreed that even though he was dressed like a muggle, this scrawny boy was smart. Maybe even dangerous.

The boy turned away from them, decidedly unconcerned. This irritated Harry more than he thought it would.

How dare this muggleborn turn his nose up at Harry James Potter Malfoy. It was inconceivable! Harry began nourishing a vast dislike for this stranger.

Draco couldn't care less for what a muggleborn thought of him. He knew his self-worth. A mudblood couldn't change that. The giant man, however, was a problem. Draco couldn't help but wonder if he could steal the man from this mudblood. He certainly would be useful in scaring tactics, if not for practical reasons.

* * *

Artemis knew a dangerous person when he saw one.

That's why he wasn't concerned when the black-haired boy began to glare at him. The blond one, though, was staring at Butler thoughtfully. He needed to be watched, and watched closely.

The man hovering behind them was obviously their guardian. Artemis waited on Madam Malkin to finish measuring his robes before he walked out of the store.

If those two boys were going to Hogwarts, then Artemis knew he needed to plan.

He wouldn't stoop to pranking, but he could always make their lives miserable.

* * *

"I don't like the look that boy was giving me." Harry growled. He was beyond pissed, and he didn't know why. Not knowing why just made him even more mad.

"You don't like any looks people give you. Except for the adoring ones." Draco sighed. A mad Harry meant that Draco wasn't going to hear the end of this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 _11 years ago_

Dumbledore was devastated when James and Lily Potter died. Sure, he had been expecting it, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

Who had betrayed the Potters? It wasn't Sirius, that much Dumbledore knew- the man was too loyal for his own good, not that Dumbledore was complaining. Remus didn't even know the location, so it wasn't him.

Dumbledore's face twisted into a thoughtful, is a little bit hateful, face. Peter Pettigrew was the only possible person that could have betrayed them.

He walked through the wreckage of what was once a house, mourning the losses, when he heard an unexpected sound.

A baby's cry.

Dumbledore's footsteps stopped and then hastened towards the sound.

Harry?

 _4 hours after the attack_

Dumbledore's mind was racing furiously. If Harry stayed in the Wizarding world, the power of being the only boy to survive the Killing Curse would most definitely go to his head. Young Wizards are very impressionable, and old Wizards are stubborn in their ways.

No, he could not stay in the Wizarding world, which presented a problem. Sirius was Harry's Godfather, and he would be sure to take custody of the boy.

Dumbledore didn't doubt that Sirius would do his best to raise the child, but he just wouldn't be able to keep outside influences on, well, the outside.

Dumbledore decided that for the Greater Good, Sirius must be made to get out of the way. It only took a moment to find a way to do this.

His Wizard brain didn't stop thinking for a second. If Harry could not stay in the Wizard world, he must go to the Muggles. Lily had a sister, Dumbledore remembered, and she might work. Perhaps Petunia's hate for anything 'freakish' would have left by now.

'Yes,' Dumbledore affirmed with himself, 'He _must_ go to the Durselys, for the Greater Good.'

Dumbledore was just about to Apparate from the wreckage when he heard the distinctive _pop_ of another Apparation. Dumbledore looked over his shoulder, and was not prepared to see Lucius Malfoy.

"Ah! Lucius Malfoy, m'boy. What are you doing here?" Dumbledore made sure his eyes were twinkling more than when he was with Hagrid. Which was a lot.

"Dumbledore." Malfoy's curt greeting did nothing to dull Dumbldore's eye twinkle. It annoyed Lucius to no end. "I'm here for Harry."

Dumbledore stilled. There was no way he'd allow Harry to live with the Malfoys. None at all, and nothing could change that. Dumbledore's wand slipped from it's holster in his sleeve, unnoticed by the other man.

"Lucius, Harry has a home already. Why would you plan to take him away from that?" Dumbledore's arms curled more snugly around Harry.

"Really, Dumbledore? You would plan to give Harry to Muggles?"

Dumbledore kept his panic in. He needed to be strong right now. How did Lucius know about the Dursleys? No one knew. They couldn't possibly.

"Muggles, Lucius? Where ever did you get that idea?"

Lucius just raised one immaculate eyebrow. "I am his cousin, thrice removed on my father's side. Unless if you plan to go to another war over this, I suggest you hand the boy over."

Dumbledore was surprised. Lucius would go to war for the boy who killed his master? What sort of political gain would Lucius possibly have from raising another child?

"Don't do this Lucius."

Lord Lucius of the Most Noble House of Malfoy smiled.


	5. Chapter 5 (part one)

Chapter Five - Part One

Artemis walked behind two other students, though it irked him to do so. He didn't know where exactly he needed to be, which also upset him. Being a veritable genius sometimes had it's downsides.

Not to say that he wasn't paying attention. Far from it, in fact. That's why, when the others stopped suddenly, he didn't bump into any of them.

All of the first years were standing still, gazing at the formidable teacher in front of them.

She had her hair pulled into a tight bun, stretching her skin across her skull, and Artemis winced in sympathy towards her head. She was wearing a pointy witches hat, which Artemis most _definitely did not_ even think about laughing at, and immaculately cleaned dress robes.

Artemis payed close attention to what she had to say - she was obviously an important authority figure, and it didn't hurt to be on a teacher's good side.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. I am Professer Minerva McGonagall, and I teach transfiguration. As most of you know, Hogwarts is divided into four Houses: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Each of you posseses a trait that will be examined, and depending on you, will be the deciding factor when becoming part of a House. I, personally, am a Gryffindor. I am also the Head of Gryffindor. Severus Snape is the Head of Slytherin, Filius Flitwick is the Head of Ravenclaw and Pomona Sprout for Hufflepuff. Go to these teachers if you need anything; especially since one of them is your House Head and will help you with anything important. Let me stress that while friendly competition is allowed and sometimes encouraged, bullying, hexing, and fighting each other will gain you detention- or, in worse cases- expelled. If the fault is minor, a teacher or a Prefect is allowed to deduct House points. House points are only a way of showing which House has worked the hardest this year- and I hope you do your House good. House points will also be awarded fot those who work hard. Once again, welcome to Hogwarts; I hope to see you in Gryffindor!"

She turned around, before pausing to look back, "And I do hope you all at least pretend to have heard what I just said."

Several children jumped guiltily, but Artemis just nodded his head slightly.

When Professer McGonagall walked away without another word, the children surrounding Artemis on all sides became restless and began to speculate on _how_ exactly they were going to be Sorted.

"My brothers, Fred and George, told me that we would have to battle a troll!" a red-head whispered fearfully.

"Don't be silly! Headmaster Dumbledore would never make eleven and twelve-year olds fight a troll!" A girl with bushy brown hair and larger than normal teeth scolded the boy. They broke out into a small argument.

"My aunt wouldn't exactly tell me, but she hinted that it had something to do with Occlumency."

' _What is Occlumency?'_ Artemis thought to himself. He decided to visit the library as soon as possible.

"What's Occlu- occuh uhhh, that thing you just said?" Apparently Artemis wasn't the only one who didn't know. It still didn't reassure him.

"I don't know! But it must be really important..."

"Has anyone seen my toad?"

After that, everyone thought that it would be a brilliant idea to start talking. It hurt Artemis' head, and he wished everyone would just shut up so he could think for a moment.

The air around Artemis seemed to get colder, and he shivered a little. Overhead, he heard voices.

"Haven't you gotten into the Headless Hunt yet? I thought for sure..."

"No, they still refuse to ack- Oh! Hello children! Welcome to Hogwarts."

Artemis could only stare as ghosts floated above him, going straight through the door. He was wondering how they planned to enter into the Great Hall, as he had heard another child call it, when they opened by themselves.

It seemed that today was a day of remeberence, because Artemis was oncea again struck speechless. Past the doors was a huge room, with stone pillars, and four tables follwing parallel to the walls on his left and right. These tables currently seated all of the other students- ones that this was not their first year anymore. Each table was filled distinctly with students bearing different colored robes. One table sported blue, another yellow, one red, and another one that was green. Beyond these tables, placed perpendicular to the other tables, was one shorter table, where the teachers sat. In the midddle, beaming happily at any and all students was Albus Dumbldore.

Immediately in front of the first-years was a small three-legged stool, upon which sat a worn brown wizard hat. Most children startled when it began to sing.

 _*"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_  
 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_  
 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
 _So try me on and I will tell you_  
 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
 _Where they are just and loyal,_  
 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
 _if you've a ready mind,_  
 _Where those of wit and learning,_  
 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
 _You'll make your real friends,_  
 _Those cunning folks use any means_  
 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
 _And don't get in a flap!_  
 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"*_

The students that were already sitting down began to clap, with the first years joining enthusiastically soon enough.

Pomona Sprout stood by the stool, and began to read names off of the paper in her hand.

"Abbot, Hannah!"

And so forth. Artemis zoned everyone out. He need not know where these children were put.

"Fowl, Artemis!"

Artemis smiled vindictively when several muggle-born wizards gasped, staring at him with an odd mixture of fear, awe, and wariness.

Professor Sprout gently placed the Hat on him.

 _'I was wondering when another Fowl would come to Hogwarts. Most choose to go to an American school.'_

 _'Mind your own business and Sort me.' Artemis didn't want to be reminded about the secrets his family kept._

 _'Oooh, pushy. And manipulative, and cunning, and ambitious... You're an easy enough specimen.'_

 _Artemis had no time to complain about being called a 'specimen' when the Hat said out loud,_

" _ **Slytherin!**_ "

 **A/N We all saw that coming. Okay, so I changed it from Minerva calling out student names to Pomona. Mostly because Sprout is the Head of Hufflepuff, and therefore a much more pleasant face for the green firsties to see. Also, it seemed biased when McGonagall did it because she is thoroughly under Dumbldore's thumb. While this is not a Dumble!bashing book, he's still not my favorite character, so... If you see any errors, feel free to _politely_ correct them.**

 ***" is what I took from the original series, created by J. K. Rowling. I also forgot to put any sort of disclaimer in this book, but I assume you all know the rules.**

 **I welcome all constructive critism, and while I enjoy the classic fangirl 'PLZ UPDATE' (I do it all the time) I've realized that giving an author a reason for your enjoyment makes them MUCH more happy.**

 **xxxxx**

 **~AgressiveShipper**


	6. Chapter 5 (part two)

Chapter Five- Part Two

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. I am Professer Minerva McGonagall, and I teach transfiguration. As most of you know, Hogwarts is divided into four Houses: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin..."

Harry zoned out the annoying voice, paying more attention to glaring at the boy who had been in the clothes shop. Draco had left Harry to stand alone for a little bit when he left to greet friends, so for now Harry could do whatever he liked without his brother.

Which was basically glaring at anyone who looked at him funny, and winking at the girls.

He may only be eleven, but he'd be darned if he didn't use his fame to his best interests. He was a Slytherin, after all.

' _Well, not technically, but close enough. I can't wait to spend seven years in the same dormitory as Draco, though. Even if he does get annoying sometimes.'_

Finally, finally, _finally_ , the old woman stopped talking and Harry was able to walk through the big doors into the Great Hall.

It looked exactly like what aunt Bella had described it as, and Harry's eyes quickly sought out his brother. When he found him, Harry walked over and stood next to Draco, a slight buzz in his step.

"The sorting's about to start!" Draco whispered to Harry, and so it had. Proffesor Sprout began to read out names, and the person belonging to the named walked up to the stool to be Sorted.

"Fowl, Artemis"

Harry watched the boy he had begun to hate walk over to the stool, glaring only slightly. It surprised him when many of the mudblood students seemed shocked at the boy before them. Harry tucked this information away before deciding to be happy right now.

His good mood was not to be ruined by a mudblood. It didn't take long for Harry's resolution to become decimated. The reason for his turn of mood was that the Hat clearly shouted out,

" _ **Slytherin!**_ "

Harry was not looking forward to spending his school life with this Fowl boy.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Harry pushed his borther encouragingly, nodding his reassurance. He gave a smile, too. One that said 'I'll see you at the Slytherin table!'

Draco strode confidentally towards the stool, his nose in the air like a proper pureblood.

Harry started to get nervous when Draco sat under the Hat for nearly a minute. He began to get really worried, though, when the Sorting hadn't finished for two minutes. Eventually, the Hat called out,

" _ **... Hufflepuff!**_ "

Harry nearly cried. Draco looked like he wanted to.

What a disgrace! A Malfoy, in _Hufflepuff_ of all Houses? Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. But Hufflepuff was nearly on par with Gryffindor!

Harry reluctantly walked to the Sorting Hat when his name was called.

' _Ah, yes. Harry Scorpio-James Malfoy-Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Did you know you have a very long, boring, hyphenated name?_ '

Harry sputtered in rage.

 _'Why you little...'_

He wasn't able to begin ranting to the Hat because the Hat decided where he was to be Sorted.

" ** _Slytherin!_** "

Harry smiled victoriously. Artemis Fowl rolled his eyes. Draco looked oddly glad that Harry made it to the House he wanted, and silence reigned over the Great Hall.

The Sorting began once more, with no more surprises.

 **A/N**

 **AHAHAHAHA So basically this a plot-setup chapter. Also, my Draco is obviously** ** _very_** **OOC (out of character, for the people who dont' know) and in my story and plot he is best put into Hufflepuff.**

 **Once again, this is not a Dumble!bashing book, and mostly leaves him and most other teachers alone. Also, I'm American, so I'll be typing like one and I apologise- I'm aware that this book is located in Scotland and London and basically yeah.**

 **I should warn you guys that actually read these A/Ns,** ** _this book will get progressively darker._** **Not right now, not really soon, but it will happen. And I'm going to love every minute of it.**

 **Toodles!**

 **~AgressiveShipper**

 **xxxxx**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six (or chapter seven, if you're picky)

The Sorting Hat only woke up once a year. It was on this day, September the first, that it sang a song, read children's minds, and determined their future for the next seven years. Then it went back to sleep; this was the general consensus. What nobody thought to wonder, though, was when the Hat made the song, or how it remembered what house your ancestors were in. Who knew what went on in the Sorting Hat's metaphorical brain?

Some might suppose that the Headmaster ought to know. These were the children that would blindly beleive in adults. Even so, their belief didn't change facts.

Even Headmaster Dumbledore didn't know what the Sorting Hat was thinking when it put a _Malfoy_ into a house other than Slytherin.

That's why when a mortified Draco walked sullenly to the Hufflepuff table, Dumbledore didn't try to stop him. He didn't know what he might have said if he has stopped Mr. Malfoy, but surely it would've been better than staying silent!

His thoughts distracted him so much, Dumbledore forgot begin the Feast with his usual opening speech. He wasn't even able to focus enough to introduce the new professer.

Dumbledore took a deep, calming breath. Not was not the time to lose control.

* * *

Harry sat opposite to Artemis Fowl, glaring daggers at him- practically promising a painful death with his eyes.

Artemis, for his part, ignored Harry and began to eat.

* * *

On the other side of the Hall, Draco was being introduced to the Hufflepuff table.

He tried not to die of embarassment.

So far, it wasn't working.

* * *

( _Next Day_ )

Artemis was bored. He had had high hopes for this new, _magic_ , school, but it seemed like any ordinary school.

If you ignored the deadly corridor on the third floor, that is.

And the suspicious three headed dog that Artemis had found when he went to investigate.

But other than that, Artemis would rather be at home, cooking up his schemes. He had been hoping to research more on the mysterious Faeries - he had recently found evidence to support that they actually existed.

He would have to leave it in the more than capable hands of Butler.

* * *

Draco was vastly disapointed. Not only was Hogwarts less than spectacular, but he had further been un-enchanted when sorted incorrectly. And Draco was sure it was incorrect when he went to breakfast on the first day of school.

The Hufflepuffs had been understandably worried about one of their newest members being none other than Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. Still, in true Hufflepuff spirit, they had tried to welcome him.

He had not only spurned their welcome arms, but had also added salt to injury by not wearing any Hufflepuff colors.

He was planning on how to write to his father about this, and hopefully transfer to a new school, when Harry came to say good morning.

"Hello Draco. Were you able to get any sleep with these pansies near you?" Harry said with his custom-made sneer, patented for just this sort of occasion.

"Hardly. I was too busy trying to think of ways to leave. Did you enjoy actual peace, or did that Fowl child try anything?" Draco put on a brave face, but he really was upset by his Sorting. He was raised as a Pureblood, however, and was acting as was befitting his rank.

Harry, with the link born of many years spent together, saw this. He chose not to mention it in front of the Hufflepuffs, though, and made a motion with his hand.

Draco gratefully followed him to the Slytherin table, where they began the real conversation.

"I knew it! I knew I would be the first Malfoy ever to be Sorted into Hufflepuff. Father is going to be so mad! I don't even want to _think_ about mum! What're we going to do, Harry?" The words came tumbling out of Draco's mouth as soon as Harry's privacy charms activated.

"Calm down Drake!" Harry hoped the use of his pet name would calm Draco down. "We'll figure something out. I don't want to spend the next seven years of our lives in different Houses! Maybe Sev can help us somehow."

Draco's face paled at the mention of Severus Snape, their Godfather.

"Crap! Sev probably already told father what happened."

Harry was silent as the two considered this.

"You're right. But I think I have a way to turn this to our advantage..." Harry began to articulate the plan that had been forming in his head the moment the Sorting Hat had sorted Draco.

Like a true Slytherin, it included gain for the two boys, not for anyone else, while making it appear as if it did.

* * *

 **A/N So I got a review asking why I upload short chapters.**

 **I have a legitimate answer, and it's not because I hate you guys! Basically, I have a problem with finishing the books I start. Often times I'll just delete them when I get discouraged. However, I really want to finish this one, so my theory is that if I upload short chapters frequently, then I'll not only finish the book, but also appease the readers. Also, the last few chapters I didn't finish at the same time, and I thought it might be easier if I just posted a new chapter. I'll have you know that I'm writing this the moment before I post! Besides, these first chapters are to set up my plots.**

 **The sorting is a very important event that is going to impact these boys' next seven years of life. The least I could do is illustrate how they felt, right? AND this is my first fanfiction that I'm posting and trying to finish... _at the_ same _time._ I guess I could try to make this book more entertaining? I was planning on doing that later, but it looks like I might have to amp up my game. ( People are actually reading my crap for once!)**

 **Writing to me is a part-time project that lets me release stress and giggle at the same time. My plots are my own, even if the characters aren't. Let me reiterate by saying that these characters are major OOC, and that means that this book is less than canon. I love the original series, but fanfiction has clouded my mind, and as such there are going to be definite changes. Thanks for understanding!**

 **ajsammy8 - thanks so much! I really appreciate support, and you're one of the first people to actually give constructive advice. Thanks for that.**

 **L'Angleterre - Yes, have an affinity for dark Harry Potter fanfictions too! This is my first attmept at writing one, though...**

 **xxxx**

 **~AggressiveShipper**


End file.
